


Fighting

by Simsy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simsy/pseuds/Simsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is written from both Scott and Stiles perspectives.. what would of happened if Stiles got attacked by the argents (Gerard to be exact ) and injured and what would scott do in that type of situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the inaugural scott/stiles week on tumblr, it was written in under two days so please be gentle feedback/comments welcome via reviews.

Scott's Perspective…

I was right behind them as they ran into the hospital, I was scared. Its been two hours since I found Stiles in a bloody heap in the basement at the Argent's house; He looked like he had been there for days and he was weakened and bloodied for the face was all bruised and his body was covered in stab wounds.

The paramedics where struggling to keep him alive when they came to the basement, and he was hooked up to intravenous drips, cardiac monitors and the like. They wheeled him out and told me if he survived this he would be most strongest kid alive as no one would be able to take the beating he took.

I had no idea if he was alive on that gurney or if he was dead. I was alone in the waiting area while I waited for my mum, Sheriff Stilinski and Alison to turn up, my insides turning upside down and I was thinking a million thoughts all at once. Hoping and praying that Stiles would be okay, that he would be able to come back; come back to be by my side again.

A voice startled me… I looked up and it was Allison, she came as quick as she could after getting my voice mail. She had been at Lydia's and had to cut her night short to be with me at the hospital.

"Are you okay Scott?" Allison said in a consoling voice as she sat down beside me

"No, I saw my best friend go into surgery. He looked awful; I cannot get the image out of my head his lifeless, pale body and all those marks Gerard inflicted on him for what? Just so he could get back at me" I said fighting back tears as I put my arms around Allison.

Allison grabbed me in the embrace I had initiated, she cradled me in her arms as my mum and Sheriff Stilinski walked in the hospital looking for both of us, the saw us sitting in the far corner of the waiting room and walked towards us.

They both had a worried look on their faces, Sheriff Stilinski especially considering the last time he and Stiles spoke, it was in the harsh tones of an argument. They were both hoping that Stiles would be okay, they also both knew they had to be strong for me and Allison as we where both upset by it too.

"Do you know how he's doing Scott?" My mum asked…

I struggled for a way to answer that didn't sound blunt, sound hopeless … it took me a few minutes of thinking. I found the words that where right

" He's in surgery at the moment. He took a beating, had major bruising to his face and a whole load of stab wounds all over his body, he lost loads of blood the paramedics told me and he has internal bleeding. He's a fighter mum, he will get though this. I am sure of it" I said with a quiet determination in my voice and steely resolve in my words.

Sheriff Stilinski was quiet as can be, he realized at that moment he could have the potential of losing his son and the last thing he would remember was having an argument with him about his grades, the fact he was failing at school. The thought of that made the Sheriff cry, he grabbed a seat beside my mum.

"I hope he will come thought this. He's the only one I got left and if I lose him….." Sheriff Stilinski said trailing off as he couldn't bare to think of the prospect of his son dying. Not having him around to rail when he's been stupid, he would be alone and thats the last thing he would want to think of.

We all noticed a doctor walking towards us, he was in purple scrubs which meant Stiles was out of surgery

" Are you Scott?" the doctor asked

"Yeah do you have any news on how he's doing?" I asked softly.

"Lets find some where quiet to discuss this"

We all walked with the Doctor to a quiet room not far from where the main waiting room is, Allison held my hand while my mum consoled Sheriff Stilinski as the doctor started to speak of Stiles.

"He is out of Surgery. We have managed to stem the bleeding but it was a major mess trying to fix him as there was much damage to major arteries and his chest wounds Where mangled beyond recognition.

The more worrying thing was his heart stopped during the surgery, for two minutes which means he didn't get an oxygen he revived okay but he hasn't come out of the anesthetic yet; we aren't sure if that lack of oxygen has affected his brain and we won't know until he's awake fully.

He's healthy and strong which is a good start to recovery, but the road is going to be long and hard for him and he'll need all the support he can get from his close friends and family, They have moved him to the Intensive Care Unit where they can check him more closely" The doctor said

"Can we go see him?" I asked hopefully

"Of Course you can, but I must warn you, he has a load of tubes and lines attached to him and he's also covered in a load of bandages and gauze so don't be alarmed by it; I get a nurse to show you where he is"

The doctor walked across the way to the nurses station, he was talking to a nurse and she walked into the room and we followed her to Stiles room in the Intensive Care Unit. Allison walked in first then my mum and Sheriff walked in next

I just stopped dead in my tracks as I saw Stiles motionless in bed the heart monitor beeping and him being attached to a load of tubes, intravenous drip and an oxygen mask to help him breath. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I walked in and sat down in the chair which was beside his bed. I moved the chair closer so I could be right near him…

"Stiles don't die. You have to fight" I said softly as I looked at him, tears streaming down my face…

Stiles Perspective...

I don't remember much of the attack let alone much of the mad dash to the hospital.

What I do remember was waking up in a strange place, my wounds covered in bandages and having Scott, Allison, My dad and Mrs McCall in the room with me. With all the tubes, wires and an oxygen mask that was over my face as I woke up

It had been two weeks since the surgery and I was in a coma for that time and I couldn't remember what happened to land me in the hospital but I knew it had to be major. A nurse came in to check my wounds where okay and my vitals where strong.

Scott was smiling, glad to see me awake. He took the oxygen mask off my face so I could speak to him..I was glad to be alive but I still had no idea why I was here or what happened before that

"Were am I?" I asked weakly as I struggled to get the words out as the pain enveloped me to the point of being unbearable.

"You where attacked by Gerard, he left you for dead in the basement of the Argent house, I I found you in a bloody mess all over the floor. You were rushed to the hospital where you had surgery" Scott said

I strained to look Scott Square in the eye "Really, is that why I have all these bandages on me?" I said as I laid back down and took a deep breath as the pain was there again, never relenting

"Yes, that is why you have those bandages, I am just so glad to hear your voice. We have all been worried about you. I was really worried but so was your dad" Scott says

I look at my dad, he's sitting beside me. He has a relieved look on his face knowing that I was going to recover from this, I smiled at him he smiled back and brushed his fingers gently against my forehead to check if I was still there. I knew with my dad around I was sure I would be able to handle difficult situations.

I also knew I still had a fight on my hands and the recovery was going to be hard and arduous for me but I had the support of my friends, my dad and with the help of the doctors.. I was going to be okay, scarred up yes but alive and breathing.

"I am so glad to hear your voice again… I.. just. Couldn't bare the thought of losing you.. I couldn't think about that. The recovery is going to be hard for both of us, but we will get though it" my dad said

"I am glad to be alive too. I might think twice before breaking into someones house in future though" I said as the pain medication slowly was having an effect on pain dulling it a touch

"Your a fighter, i've worked that out quite quickly" my dad said smiling softly..

"Yeah, I guess I am" I said as i slowly fall back to sleep.

End


End file.
